Pokemon Retold!
by Johnlockiarty
Summary: You thought you knew the whole story of Pokemon? Well You don't! A girl named KK starts her adventure in the Kanto region! What kind of crazy adventures will she have? And who will she meet? Rated just in case. First Fanfic. Read and Review..no flames plz (Very old. It's ghastly, I can't even-.)
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning Trainer

Disclaimer: KK does not own Pokémon...but she owns herself, her mom, and Professor BONSAI! XD

----

"MOM!!! WAKE UP!" KK said shaking her mother around, "It's morning!"

"Hold on, KK…" said her mother as she got out of bed. She put on some clothes and followed her daughter out into the living room.

"Today's the day I start on my journey," said KK dancing around the room, "And I can't WAIT to get my first Pokémon!"

Her mother laughed and said, "You have to get dressed first, silly."

"Oh yeah!" KK said hitting herself in the head, "I forgot."

She ran to her room and got on her traveling clothes. She wore a pink short sleeved jacket with a blue shirt under it, a jean skirt, green gloves, and a hat. KK looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I look great!" She said spinning around.

KK got together her last minute traveling items and shoved them in her backpack. She packed her journal, bathing suit, extra gloves, and some sandwiches for the road. The other stuff KK needed she would get later.

"Are you ready?" her mother asked.

"I'm way past ready!" KK yelled happily.

"The lab is just down the road," her mom said, "Remember to call me when you get to the next town."

"Don't worry, mom! I'll be fine!" said KK proudly, "Remember? I'm 10 years old! I can take care of myself on a Pokémon Journey."

"I know you can," said her mom, "I'll miss you. Now go and train some Pokémon!"

"OK Mom!" KK said, "Bye!"

KK petted her pet Meowth and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Be careful!" Her mom yelled out the door after her.

KK ran down the road with a huge smile. She could see the building now. It was rather large but very well hidden just like the rest of the town. Thunder Town was hidden deep in a forest. You might think it was very behind in technology, but it was just like any other town. Pokémon Centers, hospital, shops, houses, everything a town should have.

Being the daughter of the mayor, KK was very well known throughout the town. Her brother was already a Pokémon Trainer, which made KK want to be one, too. Pokémon had always been her best friends. Her mother always thought she would be a great trainer.

She reached the large building and went inside. It looked even bigger on the inside. There were a lot of computers and weird machines. An old man walked up to KK. He was wearing a white lab coat. The hair on his head was almost gone and one would think he would be retired.

"Excuse me, miss," He said, "Would your name happen to be KK?"

"Um, Yes sir!" KK said quickly.

"Your mother said you would be here soon. My name is Professor Bonzai" he said. (A/N: I yelled out Bonzai when we were brainstorming names...)

"Hello, Professor. It's nice to meet you," said KK with a smile.

"Let's get to business, shall we?" the professor said walking over to a table with 3 Pokéballs on it.

In Thunder Town, you get Electric type Pokémon for your starter because they're isolated. Not many Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur came around there either.

"Choose one of these Pokémon," the professor said.

KK picked up a Pokéball and looked at it.

"I choose this one," she said as the Pokéball opened up.

A yellow Pokémon came out of the Pokéball. It had red cheeks and the tops of it's long ears were black. Its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"A Pikachu!" KK said happily!

"Pika" the Pikachu said.

"You certainly know your Pokémon," the professor commented.

"I'm pretty sure I want this one now," KK said, "Thank you, Professor!"

"You're welcome," the professor replied, "Now, here are your Pokéballs and your Pokédex."

The professor gave KK 5 red and white balls and a small computer like device. She punched the air triumphantly.

"All right! It's time to start my journey!" KK yelled happily.

"Good luck, KK," said the professor as KK left.

------

It's...My first one...so...please be nice...and I like advice a whole lot


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own KK

---------

"Do you like being called Pikachu?" KK asked her new Pokémon companion as they walked through the forest.

"Pikachu Pika" the Pikachu said shaking its head.

"I guess," said KK with a smile, "I should give you a nickname."

"Pi?" the Pikachu asked staring in confusion.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" said KK while laughing a little.

"Pikachu," the Pikachu said blushing, "Pika."

KK stopped and kneeled down beside her Pikachu. She put a hand on her head to pet her.

"Piiiiikaaa…" said the Pikachu with a glare, "CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

KK was shocked by her Pikachu's electric attack. She fell backwards and twitched. Her Pikachu fell over laughing. KK got up and glared at her.

"What's your problem anyway?" KK asked still glaring.

"Pikachu chu Pika pika," said Pikachu when she had calmed down.

"Well, I'm gonna nickname you…Beauti," said KK smiling, "Because you're a girl and you're really pretty."

"Pika Pikachu…" Beauti said blushing.

KK stood up and started walking.

"Are you coming, Beauti?" she asked.

"Pikachu," said Beauti as she followed her trainer.

------

Dark storm clouds were visible in the sky. KK had her map of the area out and was looking at it. Beauti was giving Pokémon that were hiding in the trees death glares. KK stopped walking and sat down on a rock. Beauti sat beside her and looked at the map.

"The storm is getting closer and the next town is still at least 2 miles away," explained KK while pointing at the next town on the map, "That's Pallet Town. If we get there, maybe we could find someone to shelter us for the night."

"Pikachu pi Pikachu," said Beauti with a nod.

"We have to hurry if we want to make it there in time," said KK getting up from the rock.

"Pika pika Pikachu," said Beauti as she jumped down beside her trainer.

"Come on, Beauti," KK said.

The new trainer and her Pikachu ran as fast as they could. The storm was getting closer and closer every second. KK could see the lightning now. She and Beauti started to run faster because they new they would be caught in the storm if they didn't.

------

KK and Beauti finally arrived in the next town. If anyone was outside at the time, they must have been ignoring KK and Beauti's calls for help. It had started raining and they were both soaked.

"What are we gonna do now, Beauti?" KK asked.

"Pika…Pi Pikachu," Beauti replied with a sad look on her face.

"I wish we had somewhere to stay…" said KK looking down.

"Pikachu," said Beauti.

KK looked at Beauti and picked her up. She put her Pikachu inside of her jacket and zipped it up so only Beauti's head was showing.

"There. Now you can be a little more dry then you were," said KK with a smile.

"Pika…Pikachu," Beauti said happily.

"If that was a thank you, then your welcome," KK said.

"Pikachu pi Pikachu chu Pika," said Beauti.

"Now let's see if we can find some shelter," the young trainer said while looking around.

"Pi Pikachu!" Beauti yelled and pointed at pile of rocks.

The rocks were rather large. They made a little cave that was big enough for a small person, of which KK was. She was small for her age, but she had the strength of someone larger.

_Beauti and I can definitely fit in there, _KK thought.

"Good idea, Beauti," said KK, "We probably won't get hit by lightning if we go inside of that cave."

"Pikachu pika," Beauti replied.

KK walked over and sat down in the cave. Beauti got out of her jacket and sat on her lap. The storm was raging outside and the thunder hurt KK's ears. She covered her ears and smiled at Beauti.

"At least we're dry!" she yelled over the thunder.

"Pika!" Beauti yelled back.

KK looked around at all of the houses in the town. Not one single person knew they were there. She and Beauti had yelled as loud as they could for help in the pouring rain, but no one came to help them. KK glared at the houses. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, as if to say, "Ha ha. You're out in this storm."

Beauti curled up in KK's lap. She tried to sleep, even though the thunder made it difficult. KK looked up and saw a large building sitting on a hill. Curiosity got the best of her and she got up. She put Beauti down in the cave and walked out to the road. A bunch of Pokémon were seen being put in their Pokéballs.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning came from the sky to the north. The sky was lit up like the sun was out. In response to the lightning, a huge crack of thunder roared into their ears. Beauti ran out to KK.

"Beauti…what was that?" KK asked her Pokémon.

"Pika…chu…" replied Beauti.

The rain continued to pour as they stood amazed at what they had just seen. KK broke the silence with a sneeze. Thunder and Lightning were still as violent as they had been before. The only thing that changed was Beauti and KK's curiosity. KK had studied all Pokémon's lightning attacks. None of the Pokémon she read about had a Thunderbolt like that. It really scared her to know something that powerful was out there.

Beauti was confused at what just happened. She was sure she heard another Pikachu. Either that, or she was dreaming.

_That's what I get for dreaming of love, _Beauti thought.

She jumped up on her trainer's shoulder and stared north. KK was doing the exact same thing. Both of them were amazed by the power of that attack…at least they hoped it was an attack.

After a few minutes, they snapped out of it. KK held Beauti in her arms and sneezed again.

"I think I'm catching a cold, Beauti…" KK said with a frown.

"Pi Pikachu chu," replied Beauti.

"We have to find better shelter," said KK.

"I can help you with that," said a voice.

--------

Mysterious voice...who could it be? I love giving people other then me cliffhangers. Please review, and be nice!


	3. Chapter 3: Kindness in Pallet

KK and Beauti turned around and saw a woman standing there with an umbrella. 

"Who are you?" KK asked.

"Pika," Beauti jumped down and her cheeks started sparking.

"It's ok, Beauti," said KK.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?" the woman asked.

"That would be very kind of you," KK said.

The woman smiled and said, "Come on, let's go to my house before we all catch a cold."

KK and Beauti followed the woman to her house. It was small, just big enough for a few people to live in. The woman got some blankets and towels for the wet twosome. They sat down on the couch covered in blankets, many were unnecessary. She sat down in a chair across from the two of them.

"Thank you, ma'am," said KK.

"Pikachu," Beauti said smiling.

"Uh oh!" KK said, "We didn't introduce ourselves yet, Beauti!"

"Pika! Pikachu pi," said Beauti.

"My name is KK, and this is my Pikachu, Beauti," KK said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Delia Ketchum," the woman said.

"It's nice to meet you, too," KK said happily, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you out in the storm?"

"I was at Professor Oak's lab," Delia replied, "We saw the storm coming and I decided to come home."

"Where's Professor Oak's lab?" KK asked.

Delia looked at KK confused.

"Didn't you go there go get your first Pokémon?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," KK said shaking her head, "I'm from a place called Thunder Town…not too far from here. You see…Beauti is my only Pokémon. I just started on my journey today…and I'm not very good yet."

"What a coincidence," said Delia, "My son started on his journey today too…I just hope he didn't get caught in the storm…"

"You know," she continued, "He got Pikachu as his first Pokémon, too."

"Oh wow!" KK said, "I didn't know that was possible for someone outside of our town."

"Pika Pikachu chu pi," said Beauti.

"You see, he woke up too late to get Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur…and the only one left was Pikachu," said Delia, "His Pikachu didn't seem to like him very much when they left…shocking us all with thunderbolt…I hope they're both okay…"

_Wow…sounds like that sucked…_KK thought., _But at least I'm not the only kid who started with a Pikachu…_

"Are you two hungry? I could make you something to eat," Delia offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," said KK reluctantly.

KK and Beauti were extremely hungry. They worked up an appetite from the long trip to Pallet Town. Beauti's stomach growled and she blushed. After a few seconds of giggles, KK's stomach growled, too. The two of them laughed a bit.

"I know that sound," Delia said laughing, "I'll make you dinner."

Without another word, the kind woman got up and went to the kitchen. KK looked at Beauti and smiled.

"We did meet someone nice here in Pallet Town, Beauti," said KK.

"Pi Pikachu," Beauti said smiling.

"And I bet her son is going for the Pokémon League!" KK yelled.

"Pika?" said Beauti confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" KK said, "Oopsie!"

"Pikachu…pi?"

"The Pokémon League," KK started, "is a competition. Pokémon Trainers battle their way to the top."

"Pika…Pika Pikachu," said Beauti.

"The catch is, you have to go to the 8 Pokémon Gyms and beat their Gym Leaders," KK continued, "Then you get a badge."

"Pika?!" Beauti asked with an excited tone.

"The badges are proof that you beat the gym leader. Without 8 of those, you can't get into the Pokémon League." KK finished.

"Pika, Pikachu chu Pi Pika," said Beauti.

"Hm…are you up for it?" KK asked her Pokémon.

"Pi Pikachu!" Beauti replied.

"It's settled then," said KK, "We go for the Pokémon League!"

"Pikachu," said Beauti happily.

After a minute of silence, KK turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. There wasn't much on, so she put it on the weather channel. KK is very lazy so at this point, she was laying down on the couch. Out of nowhere, she sat up with a surprised look.

"If her son's going for the Pokémon League…then we're going to be rivals!" KK said.

"Pika…?" Beauti said.

_Her point…is? _Beauti thought.

"That was really random…but…" KK started.

"Pi?" Beauti asked.

"I kinda wanted to meet him…and not be rivals," said KK, "Be friends."

"Pikachu…chu pi" said Beauti.

"Dinner's ready!" Delia said from the kitchen.

--------

KK and Beauti were amazed at all of the food Delia made for just 2 people. Apparently, she was used to making large meals. She even asked if it was enough food for them. By then, KK and Beauti were already eating. Delia smiled and went into the living room. After stuffing themselves, KK and Beauti joined her.

"I overheard you talking about the Pokémon League earlier," Delia said.

"You did?" KK asked.

"Yes, it was hard to not hear it," Delia replied.

"Oh…" said KK, "So is you're son going for the Pokémon League?"

"Yes he is," said Delia proudly, "I'm sure he's going to make it."

"You have a lot of confidence," KK commented.

"Well, he's always loved Pokémon," Delia said, "It wouldn't surprise me now if he already made friends with that Pikachu."

"Pi Pika," said Beauti.

"How well do you and Beauti get along?" Delia asked.

"I think we get along pretty good," said KK.

KK put her hand on Beauti's head and petted her. Beauti smiled and let her do it. She fell backwards happily. KK and Delia laughed which made Beauti blush.

"Pikachu pi pika," Beauti said happily.

"I think that Beauti agrees," KK stated.

"Well, you two can sleep wherever you want tonight," said Delia, "I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed."

"Okay, and thank you again for letting us stay here," said KK.

"You're welcome."

With that, she left for her room. KK and Beauti looked for an interesting channel on TV, but still nothing was on. The lazy trainer and her Pikachu were now laying down. KK was almost asleep when the phone rang. She sat up and yelled, "CRACKERS!"

Beauti and KK got up off of the couch. The phone had been ringing for awhile. KK went to go get Delia but she got ran over. Beauti poked her trainer with her tail. KK got up and sat on the couch. She tried her best to not listen to the conversation…but it was hard to not listen in. The volume…was up pretty high.

"Hello, This is the Ketchum residence," Delia said.

"Hello, Mom?" a voice said.

KK's ear twitched and so did Beauti's. Did they just hear "Mom?"

"Hi honey, is everything okay?" Delia asked, "Where are you, Ash?"

_Ash, huh? Cool name…_KK thought.

"The Pokémon Center in Viridian City," her son, Ash, replied.

"You're already in Viridian City? It took your father 4 days to get there when he started Pokémon Training. Oh he'll be so proud. You're the apple of his eye."

"Yeah, a rotten apple."

"Oh, Ash, don't get discouraged. You're doing fine. You're growing up right before my eyes. Spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow!"

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey…"

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way! Be confident! You can do anything that you set your mind to. Do you understand?"

"…Yes"

"And are you changing your underwear every day?"

"Yes."

"Okay…Goodnight son. I love you."

"Me too, Mom. Bye."

Delia hung up and looked at KK and Beauti…who were resisting the urge to laugh. When they finally couldn't hold it back, they started laughing and fell off the couch. Delia smiled to herself and called someone else…Professor Oak! She told him that Ash was in Viridian City. Professor Oak said that he would call the Pokémon Center to talk to Ash.

When she was done on the phone, Delia said goodnight to KK and Beauti again. They said goodnight also and got back on the couch. KK turned the TV off and let Beauti lay down on her.

"Well, now I know my rival's name…" she said.

"Pikachu?" Beauti questioned.

"Ash Ketchum…and his Pikachu…" KK said, "My first rivals!"

After a fantasy of a Pokémon Battle, KK and Beauti drifted off to dreamland.

---------

**The Longest Chapter Yet. Haha. Ash and his mom...you should have known I couldn't leave him out.**


End file.
